looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweety Bird (1981 film)
Tweety Bird is a 1981 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, hosted by Bugs Bunny and Tweety Bird. Plot Cast * Mel Blanc as Tweety, Sylvester, Sylvester Jr., Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Porky Pig, The Goofy Gophers, Henery Hawk, Speedy Gonzales, Elmer Fudd, Marc Anthony, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Foghorn Leghorn, General Robert E. Lee, The Unnamed Bulldog, Gruff Cat, Dr. Milt Towne, Hector Bulldog, Clarence the Cat, Marvin the Martian, Mouse (The Unexpected Pest), John, Big Bad Wolf, Lighthouse Keeper, Parrot, The Piano Playing Mouse, Accountant, Spike, Rocky, Mugsy, Red Mouse, Father Wolf, Nephew Wolf, Tazmanian Devil, The Drunken Stork, Robot ZX29B, Robot Ferret, Bugs Robot, Alien King, Mrs. Daffy Duck, Genie, Elephants, Peasants, Guard, Emperor Nero, Blacque Jacque Shellacque (archive footage), B.A. Cats, Sam, TV Chef, Radio Announcer, Crocodile, She-Devil, Daffy Duck's Nephew, Announcer, Zookeeper Burton, Delivery Guy, Postman, Ranger, Bear, Bartender, Scared Ice Cubes, Giovanni Jones, Maestro, Delivery Boy, Musicians, Aardvark Ratnik, Second Voice, First Climber, Dogs, Old Man, Audience Member, Customer, The Flying Kitten (archive footage), Female Red Kitten (archive footage), Mouse (Mouse and Garden), Dr. I.Q. Hi, French Officer, German Officer, Radio Announcer, Countdown Voice, Men #1, Pancho Vanilla, Señor Vulturo, Mice, King Arthur, Sir Osis of Liver, Sir Loin of Beef, The Dragon, Junior (The Slick Chick), Mr. Cackle, Mr. Hyde, Two Cats, Junior Rooster, Cosmonaut, The Giant, Giant Bulldog, American Fisherman, Hans the German Mouse (archive footage), Uncle (archive footage), Aunt (archive footage), Elevator Operator, and Mice Children * Julie Bennett as Penelope Pussycat, Agatha and Emily - The Two-headed Vulture, and Widow Hen * June Foray as Granny, Goldimouse, Marsha, Red Riding Hood, Sylvester's wife, Granny Mouse, Female Narrator (Goldimouse and the Three Cats and Red Riding Hoodwinked), Miss Prissy, Hens, and Witch Hazel * Arthur Q. Bryan as Elmer Fudd (archive footage) * Heather O' Rourke as Pussyfoot * Corey Feldman as The Flying Kitten * Marilyn Schreffler as Female Red Kitten * Frank Welker as Toro the Bull and Chester * Chuck Jones as Shoemaker * Friz Freleng as Butch J. Bulldog * Lucille Bliss as Suzanne * Linda Gary as Suzanne's Mom * Don Messick as Hans the German Mouse * Jon Pertwee as Uncle * Melendy Britt as Aunt * Ben Frommer as Count Bloodcount and Hitchcock-type Narrator * Bea Benaderet as Sylvester's wife (archive footage), and Granny Mouse (archive footage) * Gregg Berger as Blacque Jacque Shellacque * John T. Smith as Nasty Canasta * Nicola Shutorov as Giovanni Jones (singing) * Daws Butler as Narrator, Newspaper Editor, Sam the Cat, and Man in sewer * Ralph James as Men #2 * Tom Holland as Various * Stan Freberg as Tosh (archive footage), Willie, and Chester (archive footage) * Walker Edmiston as Lecturer * Jason Marin as Junior the Kitten (Mouse-Placed Kitten) * Scott Sherrin as Unknown Kitten (Kit for Cat) * Megan Connolly as Tiny White Bird (Bobolink Pink) Cartoons Cartoons with Bugs Bunny and others * False Hare * Duck! Rabbit! Duck! * Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare * From Hare to Heir * ''Lighter Than Hare * Stork Naked * The Hasty Hare * Broomstick Bunny * Transylvania 6-5000 * Prince Violent * Bonanza Bunny * Bedevilled Rabbit * Sahara Hare * Dime to Retire * Beanstalk Bunny * Roman Legion-Hare * Speedy Ghost to Town * Suppressed Duck * Drip-Along Daffy * ''Stupor Duck * The Ducksters * Ducking the Devil * Go Fly a Kit * Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century * Dumb Patrol * Bugsy and Mugsy * Jumpin' Jupiter * Hare-Way to the Stars * Long-Haired Hare * Bully for Bugs * A-Haunting We Will Go * The Abominable Snow Rabbit * I Gopher You * Pancho's Hideaway * Tortilla Flaps * The Slick Chick * A Broken Leghorn * Tease for Two * Knighty Knight Bugs Cartoons with Tweety & Sylvester * Ain't She Tweet * Pappy's Puppy * The Last Hungry Cat * Hyde and Go Tweet * Tweety and the Beanstalk * The Jet Cage * Red Riding Hoodwinked * Tree Cornered Tweety * Greedy For Tweety * Birds Anonymous * A Pizza Tweety Pie * Little Red Rodent Hood * By Word of Mouse * A Bird in a Bonnet * Tree for Two * Dr. Jerkyl's Hide * Kit for Cat * Heir-Conditioned * Freudy Cat * Goldimouse and the Three Cats * The Rebel Without Claws * D' Fightin Ones * Hoppy Daze * Trick or Tweet * Mouse and Garden * Speedy Gonzales * The Unexpected Pest * A Kiddies's Kitty * Lighthouse Mouse * Gonzales' Tamales * Nuts and Volts * Hawaiian Aye Aye Category:1981 films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Cartoon compilations Category:1981